


Pink Silk Rope

by TheAlchemistsDaughter



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Extremely Soft Dom Ben Solo, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Masturbation, One small instance of incredibly weak edging, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Thigh-Riding, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlchemistsDaughter/pseuds/TheAlchemistsDaughter
Summary: Rey is planning to surprise Ben on their anniversary by tying herself to their bed.She ruins the surprise when she gets herself stuck on her practice run, and has to get Ben to rescue her.He doesn't untie her right away.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 282





	Pink Silk Rope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minstrels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minstrels/gifts).



“Don’t come in the bedroom for a bit,” Rey said, sliding off the couch and out from under Ben’s arm where it had been resting lazily along the back of her neck. They’d finished their lunch and their episode of _The X-Files_ , so it was time to get down to doing something with her day.

“What? Why?”

“Just don’t come.” She reconsidered. “Unless I call you.”

Ben watched her, his expression confused, curious, a little rebuffed, but he just shrugged and accepted it. They’d lived together – been together – long enough now that he trusted her, and was used to her eccentricities. If she wanted to be alone in the bedroom in the middle of a Saturday afternoon, he’d give that to her.

She walked down the hall to their bedroom and shut the door. She pulled a shallow cardboard delivery box out from under the bed and pulled back the flaps, finding the pink silk rope inside, and the book of knot instructions. Rey smiled, tracing the loops with her fingertips, feeling their softness.

Their anniversary was coming up. Rey wanted to surprise Ben with something memorable. She didn’t think either of them _needed_ to introduce restraints to their sex lives, but she had noticed the times when Ben had called her a _bad girl_ before pulling her down onto his lap, or growled in her ear that he should _spank her for that_. She didn’t think he was seriously sounding her out, he did it without thinking, and Rey didn’t mind. It usually made her giggle more than anything else. She trusted him, and she thought there might be something to trussing herself up for him on a special occasion.

Hence, the pink silk rope. If she was going to do this, she wanted to look pretty. She’d already bought the lingerie which was pink to match and safely tucked away. Today was a practice run. She wanted to make sure she could actually tie herself up safely, rather than find out on the day that she couldn’t and blow the whole thing.

She unravelled the rope and climbed onto the bed, flicking through the book and picking a page that described how to tie her wrists together. She figured she could run the rope through the headboard and do it like that. This knot also claimed to be easy to untie by the… wearer? Whatever the word was.

Rey pressed down between the pages so the book would stay open on the right page, and shuffled down to lie on her back, propping the book against her thighs with her knees bent. She threaded the rope through the headboard, checking the book at every stage as she looped it around her wrists and back on itself. It was hard to co-ordinate from this angle and the diagrams were hard to understand, and the rope kept hitting her in the face. Rey huffed. At least she was just in a baggy T-shirt and some cropped black leggings, and not fancy scratchy underwear for her to get too cold in.

Finally, she had something that looked like a knot at least. It looked secure. She tugged a few times, hard, making sure the rope – and the headboard, and her wrists – could take it. Satisfied, she smiled. It looked hot. With her hands over her head, they’d turned pale and delicate, her fingers curled helplessly, her wrist bones sheathed in the pink rope. She could be modelling for a Daddy Kink moodboard on Pinterest.

She didn’t know how long she’d been at this, and she didn’t want Ben to walk in after all and spoil her surprise, so she checked the book for how to get out of the knot. She knew she had to find a specific part to pull on, and the whole thing should slip apart.

It was on the next page.

Rey felt a wash of cold panic rinse over her.

She couldn’t turn the damn page! The last thing on the page she could read was the final step of the knot! Not how to undo it!

Rey forced herself to take a breath. Okay, not to worry. She jerked her leg, trying to flip the page, but all the happened was the book fell off her and shut itself.

Okay. This wasn’t a complete _Gerald’s Game_. Ben _was_ in the other room. She wouldn’t die here. And she hadn’t exhausted all her options yet. She could still figure this out… or at least get lucky.

She looked up at the knot, twisting, trying to see if any part of the rope obviously stuck out. When she couldn’t see anything, she began picking at the strands she could reach with her fingers, first one hand, then the other. Nothing came away easily, but eventually she got her fingertips around a loop with a good enough grip to pull.

It cinched tighter around her wrist.

Oh shit. Shit. She rolled her wrist until it stopped pinching her.

She kept trying, tugging at this and that part, but nothing helped. She blew a strand of hair out of her face, annoyed. She licked her lips, and looked at the bedroom door. “ _Be-en?_ ” she called plaintively. Nothing. “Ben?” she tried again louder. “Ben!”

“Are you calling me?” he yelled back from the living room, his voice carrying so much better than hers.

“Yes!”

She heard his footsteps come down the hall. “I thought I wasn’t allowed in the bedroom?”

“I need you,” she whined, annoyed at herself for ruining her own surprise.

He laughed, and pushed the door open. “Music to my- Rey. Uhhhh, what’s going on?”

“I tied myself up and now I can’t get free,” she said, tugging on the ropes to demonstrate. “I’m stuck.”

He sucked his lips into his mouth for a moment like he did when he was thinking. “Why?” His eyes were not on her face, trailing over her body instead. She probably looked ridiculous.

She sighed. “Why do you think? I was practicing.”

“For what?”

“For our anniversary,” she mumbled.

“Our anniversary,” he repeated, suddenly intrigued. His eyebrows rose and his hand fell from the doorknob, though he came no further into the room.

“Just untie me!” She’d blown it and she didn’t want to draw out the spectacle of her failure.

He left the doorway then, though he didn’t come to her side. Instead, he walked to the foot of the bed, standing almost against the wall, looking down at her straight on. “So this is for me, is it?”

“It was going to be, yes. I was going to surprise you. I... I bought lingerie and everything.”

Ben gave a hum that was almost a grunt, and Rey watched as he palmed his crotch through his jeans in a passing, yet unmistakable move.

Was… Was it working?

“Did you?” He raised his eyebrows and nodded. “But you’re not wearing it now?”

“No… Because this was just practice.”

“A dry run, you could say,” he grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, Ben, very funny. Can you just untie me please?”

“Mmmm,” he mused, rolling his lips between his teeth again. “Rey, tell me, is it hurting you?”

“What?”

“Does it hurt? Are you in pain right now?”

She glanced over her head at her wrists in the rope. “N-no, not really. No.”

“What about… emotional pain? Are you suffering distress?”

She puffed the annoying strand of hair out of her face again, rubbing her forehead against her upper arm to clear it. “No. I just feel silly more than anything. I ruined your surprise.”

“I’ll take the surprise now.”

She laughed softly. “Yeah. Right.” She expected him to untie her, but when he stayed against the wall, she lifted her head to look at him. He was grinning, and his eyes blazed with mischief. “Ben?” As she watched, he reached down to pop the fly on his jeans, running the zipper down with a noise that seemed to reverberate through Rey. She perked up like a dog hearing a whistle. “What are you…?” she asked, her voice faint and weak.

He jammed one thumb into the waistband of his cotton boxer briefs, shoving it down past his cock which bobbed free, half-hard and swollen. The other hand he held to his face and, holding Rey’s eyes, he spread his tongue from wrist to fingertips in a wide, messy lick. He wasn’t trying to seduce her, he didn’t circle the point of his tongue around his fingertip or anything like that. It was functional, a declaration of intent. “I’m going to enjoy my anniversary present.”

And then he grabbed his cock and started stroking, his foreskin bunching around the head as it lifted and hardened.

“Are you serious?” Rey asked shifting on the bed. She had the reaction she always did when she saw Ben’s cock, namely that she wanted it for herself. Her mouth dried up and her nipples tingled and her thighs rubbed together. Usually his cock meant good things were coming her way, but... She couldn’t get free, and he wasn’t moving to untie her. Was he really just going to jerk off to her, in front of her, while she was tied to their bed?

In answer to her question, he nodded; big slow nods partnered with a shit-eating grin.

“I-I-I’m not even in the lingerie…” She wished she was. She wished this was the moment she’d planned. It was a few days early but it could still have worked. Instead she was in her comfies.

Ben chuffed a brief laugh. “Rey, I’ve had your naked body locked in my mind’s eye since the first time I saw it. I don’t need lingerie. You look beautiful in everything. Those leggings really show off your ass.” To illustrate his point, his eyes migrated and stuck there.

Rey debated for a second, then parted her ankles so he could see. “Oh yeah?” she breathed, watching his hand work his cock, not too fast yet, twisting a little at the head. “But the lingerie would be nice too, right? It was expensive.”

“Oh, I’m going to love it.”

She nodded. “Good.” She watched him for a few more strokes. Dammit, she wanted that cock so much her hands itched. “Ben, is this really what you want? Untie me, and we can… I don’t know, I’ll do something fun for you.”

“This _is_ fun for me.”

She keened a protest. “But I want to touch you.” She flexed her fingers, doing the best grabby-hands she could in her current predicament.

“Oh yeah? What did you want me to do, when I found you like this?”

She could tell from the way his voice had deepened and roughened, and the way his breath hitched, what he was after and while normally she was good at telling him what she wanted in bed, this felt different. She was tied up, and he was jerking off to her. “I don’t know… Whatever you wanted.”

“Whatever I wanted? Like what?”

She shifted her hips. “The usual, probably.”

He laughed again. “I have a usual? I’m so sorry.”

“I didn’t mean it like that…” Were they really having this conversation while he pleasured himself and left her high and… so, _so_ wet.

“Tell me. Tell me what I would do to you.”

Rey took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She could do dirty talk, she _could_ , just usually it was a few swear words in his ear, not a whole fucking audiobook. “I guess I thought you’d… tell me how beautiful I am.”

“So beautiful, Rey, you know that.”

“Maybe you’d start at the end of the bed. You wouldn’t kiss me right away, but you’d work your way up. Maybe you’d pull my feet apart, or touch me roughly, over my bra.”

Ben’s face tightened, his hand stripping faster. “Uh-huh.”

“You’d probably feel up my pussy.”

He nodded as if that made sense. “I would.” His dark eyes focused on hers suddenly, burning from across the room. “I have to make sure my girl is wet and ready.”

Rey mewled quietly as she rubbed her thighs together again. “I am,” she whispered, and Ben groaned. “I love watching you touch yourself.” She didn’t hide how her eyes rested on his cock, pink and hard, the tip red and wet, kissed now and then by his foreskin, and his hand. He didn’t need two hands like she did when she did that to him, and he gripped harder.

“Rey… Want to make this interesting?”

“I’m pretty interested already.”

“If you can get yourself free before I finish, I’ll do all those things to you. But if you don’t, I won’t make you come. You’ll have to do it yourself.”

Rey gaped at him. “That’s not fair!” she whined when she found her voice. “I only called you in here because I can’t get out!”

He shrugged, his breath loud now. He let his shoulders fall against the wall, widening his stance. He hadn’t even pulled his T-shirt up for her, or his jeans down. His cock stuck out from his bed of black hair, his split zipper hanging wide, tempting her. She knew she could get them off him so easily if only she had her hands free. Ben groaned again. “You’re running out of time.”

Rey rolled onto her front, working herself onto her knees so she could see the knot. She heard Ben’s low “Yeah…” as her ass wobbled in front of him, then she sat as demurely as she could. She wasn’t about to help him along.

She examined the knot from this new angle, trying to think while also sitting on her heel and circling her pussy over it, pressing into her entrance and trying to rub her clit. Nothing stood out to her and she tugged at it in frustration.

“Better hurry,” Ben panted, and she could hear the smug teasing in his voice.

Rey groaned and dipped her face to the knot, pulling with her teeth, but the rope was set.

“Rey…”

“Wait! Okay? Just- Just wait a minute, I can get it, I _can_ \- You didn’t give me enough time!”

He chuckled again. “Not my fault you’re waving that ass around like you want it. Oh yeah, I can see you grinding on your foot too, but it doesn’t feel like me, does it? It doesn’t give you what you need.”

Rey whimpered. “Ben, just wait, okay? Just give me a minute.” She applied her teeth to the rope again, but she was just making it wet and frayed, the individual loops harder to isolate.

“Rey, look at me. Watch me,” he gasped, and she turned to the side so she could look at him more easily, but she wasn’t going to let him distract her like that.

She cut her eyes to the side as she gnawed on the knot, and recognised signs that he was way too close. “Don’t come!” she yelled. “Don’t! Not yet!”

Ben hissed and took his hand off his dick, red and abused. He flexed his hand. “You get one of these. I’m not stopping again.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Rey babbled as she turned back to the rope, biting and wrestling it with her hands. Goddammit, was she ever getting out of this? From the corner of her eye, Ben started another slow stroke. Rey whined in frustration, giving up. She couldn’t do it fast enough. “I give up, okay? I can’t do it. Just come here, and let me finish you off.”

Ben grinned, almost a grimace as the tendons in his neck tightened and his face pinked.

“What?! I’m offering you at least a blowjob here!”

“I know,” he huffed. “Keep begging to suck me off.”

“Ben!” she said, exasperated. Was she really going to get nothing? Not even a taste of him? “Please, okay? Please come here. Let me do something for you, let me taste you. Come in my mouth.”

The worst happened. With a long groan, Ben threw his head back and came in his hand. Rey clenched her jaw to keep from screaming. She didn’t want to ruin it for him. She slumped against the headboard, scowling. Worst idea ever.

Ben finally condescended to come over. He held his right hand out to the side like he was carrying a tray, his come all over his fingers, pooling in his palm and trickling down his wrist. With his other hand, he tipped her chin up. “Don’t be mad.” He leaned in and flicked the tip of his tongue against her lips. “Thank you for doing that for me.”

Slightly mollified, her bad mood draining away, she mumbled, “No problem. But now I really do want to be untied.”

“In a minute, we’re not finished yet.”

“But you said-”

“I said you’d have to make yourself come, and you will, but first, this needs to go home.” He indicated the come on his hand, then before she could react, he bent and wrapped his left arm around her waist, lifting her up onto her knees. Then his hand snaked under her long T-shirt, pulled out the waistband of her leggings and underwear, and slid his right hand against her pussy, mixing his come in with her fluids. She shivered, the sudden stimulus to her soft and swollen flesh a lot so quickly. He pumped his long middle finger up inside her once, then paired it with his index, stuffing his come into her. It was safe, they’d moved away from condoms already, but it was… primal. “There,” he sighed, pulling his hand away, half-blissful and half-defiant. He wiped his hand on her leggings.

She just stared at his face, so close to hers, her lips parted, hoping for a kiss.

He seemed, then, to notice the rope for the first time, or maybe just deigning to engage with it. “You’ve really tangled that up.” He ran his fingers over it, poking to test it here and there, but Rey wouldn’t call it an attempt to free her.

“Ben… You said… You said-”

His lips twisted in a smirk. “You want your turn, don’t you?”

She nodded, more eager than embarrassed.

“Scooch over.” He guided her with his hands on her hips to make room for him so he could sit with his back against the pillows. He ducked his head, bobbing up again between her arms, moving her across his lap. “Hi,” he said, once he had her settled.

“How am I- I don’t understand.”

“I’m going to sit here, and you’re going to make yourself come.”

“I don’t have my hands,” she objected weakly. What was he thinking?

“Oops.”

“Ben…?”

“First, let’s start with these.” He curled his fingers into the waistband of her leggings, then looked at her expectantly. She lifted her hips uncertainly, and he peeled the leggings and her underwear down her legs and dropped them on the floor. “And now…” He picked her hips up and, working with him, Rey ended up straddling his thigh.

She looked down. He hadn’t put his cock away. It looked vaguely ridiculous, dangling there limp against the front of his underwear, but she didn’t judge it. Ben’s cock and her went way back, they were good friends.

Ben took his hands off her, reaching up to link his hands behind his head like he was at the beach, his arms locking around hers where they rested on his shoulders. “Go on.”

“W-What do you want me to do?”

“Rey, come on,” he said, indulgently, then used one hand to reach down and split her folds so she could feel the roughness of his jeans, her clit throbbing against the denim as more of her arousal leaked onto the fabric. Then he moved his hand back behind his head. “I can’t do it for you.”

Rey stared at him. He wanted her to rub off on his thigh. He wasn’t touching her. He wasn’t kissing her. He was just going to look smug and watch, her hands tied to the bed behind his head.

She loved him, had for years.

He wanted this, and she wanted to come.

Slowly, she pushed down, sliding an inch or two, trying to catch her clit the way she needed.

His hand jumped to her ass like he couldn’t help himself, his smirk dropping, replaced by an expression that went all the way through him, intense, and he licked his lips. “That’s right, baby,” he encouraged softly. “Do it, sweetheart. Come on me.”

Reassured, Rey scooted closer, until she was almost riding his hipbone, and circled her clit against the bunched fabric there. Little jolts of electricity flashed through her, making her twitch. “Ben…” she mewled. “I wish I could touch you.”

“You will, baby, you will. I’ll get you out of those ropes as soon as you’re done.” He stroked down her back, and then pushed a hand under her shirt after all, his big warm palm covering her breast through her thin cotton bra, his fingers working her nipple up. Rey rode faster, making little moans to the rhythm of her hips. “You’ve got to do it,” Ben murmured against her cheek.

“Kiss…” she demanded.

“You’ve got it.” He pulled her to him with a hand on her neck and then he was kissing her. It was so familiar to her now she could do it without thinking; even, for example, while rubbing herself to a climax on his jeans. His arms settled heavy against her sides as they kissed almost lazily, her hips thrusting, her thigh occasionally brushing the soft skin of his cock. She would have liked to run her hands through his hair, but she could afford to miss it this one time, when she’d done it every other chance she got.

His hands grabbed her ass and pushed her against him harder, and she squeaked, then moaned, and he took his hands away, sliding them over her body instead. His hand grew rougher against her breast. “Come on, Rey, make yourself come all over me, use me.”

“I’m trying,” she gasped. “It’s not that easy…”

“No? What do you need? What would you rather be doing?”

“Want your cock inside me… It’s the best.”

She felt his smile curve against her neck where he’d been whispering in her ear. “Yeah? I love you too, sweetheart.”

Rey gave a surprised groan as her pussy clenched tight.

“Oh?”

“I love… I love…”

“Come on, Rey, you can do it.” His voice was sterner now somehow, even as it stayed reined in to a whisper.

Her orgasm climbed up her throat, choking her, her stomach tensing, her thighs clenching around his. She grunted, and forced the words out anyway. “I love you, Ben. I love you.”

“That’s my girl,” he sighed, stroking her hair. “I love you, too, Rey.” For a moment, he held her, quiet except for whispered sweet nothings and shallow kisses, but as she started to get cold, he said “Let me get the scissors and get you free.”

“Scissors?” Rey gasped, unwilling.

Ben looked taken back. “I don’t know how we’re going to get you out otherwise.”

“But if we cut it…”

“What?”

“…We can’t use it again.”

“Oh.” Ben’s eyes widened. He stared back at her. “Alright, well… I’ll see what the book says. Don’t go anywhere.”

Rey laughed. “I’ll be right here.”


End file.
